


you who stood above

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Deity Au, F/M, I left this rotting in my pile of unfinished drafts and finally decided to let it see the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 4: Lightning Day [Age-Regression/De-ageing| Deity AU ]Kyoko wanted no one else but him, but she knew she would never have him.





	you who stood above

He was so beautiful, so enchanting, so _far_ away. So out of reach. Kyoko wanted to touch him, to talk to him, to hold him, but he was flying, soaring, miles away from her.

Kyoko wanted no one else but him, but she knew she would never have him.

For he was a deity, and Kyoko was a mere land fairy. He was divine, worshiped, _important_.

Kyoko? Kyoko was nothing but a small underling.

She wanted him, but she could only watch from afar. And she was satisfied despite the lonely pain she harboured in her heart, burning, burning, _burning_.

“Sasagawa Kyoko, sister of Sasagawa Ryohei, the high court requests for your presence.” Kyoko dropped her basket of flowers and gaped.

“I-I’m sorry? Why? Did something happened to my brother?”

Kusakabe smiled, reassuring, sweet, ever kind. “Please rest assure, your brother is well. Hibari-sama wants to talk to you. Of the lands and lives.”

Kyoko couldn’t believe what she had heard, couldn’t believe that the Deity of Cloud wished to meet her, to _talk_ to her. It was like a dream, filled with desire and lies. But it wasn’t a dream.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari’s right hand, had personally came down to fetch her. “I think you have mistaken!” She quickly shot down the rising hope, not wanting to fall from high ground.

Kusakabe tilted his head. “You _are_ Sasagawa Kyoko, are you not?”

“I-I am.” He smiled just the same. “Then it is you, Sasagawa-dono.”

Pursing her lips as she pulled at her skirt, she dwelled over everything. She was but a mere land fairy, not someone of power or anything, so can she hope for the impossible? Even though it would hurt more than before if she had got it all wrong? Even though perhaps it was all just a huge mistake?

It was a chance, a chance that would either break her, or let her have a chance with him, if she even dared to think about it.

So, can she?

She looked up into Kusakabe’s eyes and nodded, determination burning. “It will be an honour, Kusakabe-dono.”

Kusakabe nodded.

Up above, Hibari, donned in his yukata hummed, looking at the reflection of his right-hand and the land fairy. He smiled and turned, walking back into the large Japanese-like mansion. “Come on, little one. We have a guest to welcome.” Hibird chirped and flew over, landing on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N= I found this in the pile of dead plunnies and was so damn happy that it exist ~~because I've been so lazy recently orz~~
> 
> It's short because I've another one for this day,,, which is also short but who cares
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc.]


End file.
